Once Upon A Rapture Christmas
by MidnightsLastKiss
Summary: It was a night before Christmas, when things went from good to bad and back in Eleanors life. Holiday Special, but may continue. Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes.


**A/N: What goes on people Happy Holidays! So, I chose to write a holiday special since I did nothing for Halloween or any other recent holiday. I hope you enjoy. This was just aside project, but if you like it, tell me, I just might continue it, after all I kept it open for continuation anyways.**

Rapture around Christmas almost makes you forget how bad it is down there. The splicers all share peace with one another and even a feuding father and son get along right now. All is peaceful… expect at the residence of the Lambe house-hold. Even during this special season Sophia was…well Sophia. Delta had chosen to come stay with them for Christmas if only for Eleanor's sake. They were so busy arguing that they never heard Eleanor sneak out the back. She couldn't stand it when those two fought; she had to get out of the house before she tore her hair out. But there was one other reason; that reason involving a certain boy with black hair. She and Nathaniel had been a couple for a year or so now, and she had wanted to give him something for Christmas this year, something special, but what? She had to think of something. Her train of thought was interrupted by a growl from her stomach. She hadn't had breakfast yet this morning.

She stopped in at Jack's Diner, but wow was it busy! Damn near every booth was filled with either with splicers, Sisters, or Daddies with their Little Sisters. She took a seat in the booth close to the door and began to look through the menu.

Nathaniel was working at Jack's Diner trying to get money to finish paying for his gift to Eleanor. When he saw her seat down in one of the booths, he was fairly happy to see her. With grace, he moved through the crowed restaurant to her.

"You know what you want?" He asked jokingly.

Surprised, Eleanor looked up, but smiled when she saw him. Seeing him instantly made her day better.

"You mean aside from my mother to stop being so…"

"Cruel, rude?" Nathaniel filled in.

"Exactly. If she would not be so cruel towards father, it might be easier to enjoy the holiday season." She vented.

That was one quality she loved about Nathaniel; he was always there to talk to and can be trusted with anything.

"I know, Krystal was saying that she is deeply offended by her and Delta getting married, which is why she's hesitant to spend the Holidays with him."

"How is she anyways?" Eleanor asked.

"She's fine, but thanks to Sophia's B.S. she chose to spend the holidays with her little sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, tell her I'm sorry next time you see her."

"It's not you who has to apologize, it's your mother who-"

Just as he said that there was a loud crash and gun shots off in the streets. Nathaniel looked to Eleanor, who was already getting up, and Jack was running to the door.

"What the Hell's going on?" Nate asked Jack.

"I don't know, but I may need your and Eleanor's help."

"I don't have my suit." Eleanor said.

"You still have your plasmids, use them." He said throwing each of them an EVE Hypo.

Nate injected the blue liquid into his veins, one hand glowed with telekinetic energy, the other began to be circled with electricity, Eleanor's one hand was charged with Winter's Blast the other was charged with a new experimental one called Hydra, which surrounded her hand in an orb of boiling water. The three rushed out into the street to see Two Alpha series fighting Delta, and they were winning form the look of it. Eleanor hit him with Hydra, and then Nathaniel sent a bolt of electricity at the one, hitting him with 10,000 volts. He turned to Nate who was enraged and charged right for him, but was frozen dead in his tracks by Eleanor. Jack set the other ablaze with _Incinerate! _and pulled out his pistol firing three shots at it. It ran toward Jack, only to get hit with a nearby mail box thrown by Nathaniel's Telekinesis plasmid. The previously frozen Alpha charged at Eleanor but was stopped by a shot of Solid slug from Delta, blowing off it's helmet. Nathaniel leapt onto it's back and channeled all his energy from his Elctro-Bolt hand into the Alpha's head, causing it to swell. Nathaniel leapt off again just as the Alpha's head exploded. The other screamed and charged all four of them. Delta slid down and caused the Alpha to fall to his knees, and Jack wacked him over the head with his wrench.

"Well, that was interesting." Nate commented.

Delta looked at the tags on them: they worked for Sophia.

"Goddamn that devil woman, I go out for a walk and she tries to kill me."

And with that Delta stormed off.

Eleanor knew this was going nowhere good, and followed her father. Nathaniel went to get Eleanor's gift after getting his pay from Jack. It was certainly going to be an interesting Christmas Eve that much was known.

…

Nathaniel hadn't even set foot in the house and he could already hear the screaming. Eleanor sat outside on the steps. He sighed; this wasn't the first time there fighting drove her out.

"Eleanor, would you like to come with me, spend Christmas at my place. I know it's an odd thing to ask but it's got to be better than this."

"First come with me for a moment." Eleanor said.

He followed her in side where Sophia hid behind a barrier of furniture, as Delta yelled and threw on.

"What the Hell Sophia, on Christmas you try to kill me? You Bitch!"

"You, Delta, are no better you are here only to take Eleanor from me again."

The clatter of a plate was the last thing heard before Nathaniel shot his .32 pistol into the air to get their attention. Both Sophia and Delta looked to him.

"I'm shocked at both of you," He started, the inner beast starting to take effect as the black lines crept up his neck and his eye's shifted to red, "Sophia, it is the holiday season for god sake, and you think Delta is still trying to take her form you? Grow-the-Fuck up and get along with him already, he's already proved he loves Eleanor just as much as you, so why kill him?"

Sophia looked down in shame.

"And you Delta," Nate said pointing a-now clawed- finger at him, "you are no better! Is this really the example you want to set for your daughter? You had revenge on your mind so much you forgot to think about Eleanor at all. You two should stop all the fighting, and get along for once."

They just looked at him as he calmed himself down and changed back.

"You both make me sick." Nathaniel added before he walked out of the house.

Eleanor began to follow, being stopped by the voice of her mother.

"Eleanor, where do you think you're going?"

"With Nathaniel, I'll be back tomorrow."

"You aren't going any-" She was stopped as Delta put one hand on Sophia's shoulder.

"Sophia, I think we should let her do what she thinks is right."

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm worried what that boy will do to her. He could assault her in over 50 ways."

"Nathaniel isn't like that!" Eleanor screamed, "He is a gentleman if I've ever seen one, he would never do that."

"How do you know?" Sophia shot back.

"His sister was raped and he was forced to watch. If he hears someone even joke about rape he damn-near kills them for it."

"You see? That boys violent and-"

"And YOU are a royal BITCH who forced me to watch my father die! So you know what mother? You can burn in Hell for all I care!" Eleanor shouted before storming out after Nathaniel.

**Later at Nate's…**

"Do you want to talk about it Eleanor?"

"What is there to talk about?" She started, "I hate my mother, she hates you. It's all so bloody perfect."

"As much as I hate to say it, she sort of has the right to be worried after all she is your mother. And that will never change."

"She doesn't understand how I feel about anything. She never once asked me what I wanted I had to do what she said without question. I hate her for the hell she put me through."

"What do you want Eleanor?"

…

"I want to be with you Nathaniel."

**(Adult content ahead, this is just a fair warning.)**

Nate looked Eleanor deep into her eyes.

"Do, you trust me?" Nate asked.

"Do you love me?" Eleanor asked in return.

…

"Yes, I love you, Eleanor." Those were Nate's words before their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their tongues began to dance and swirl around one another. Eleanor's heart began to beat faster and faster; this is it, she is going to give herself to him; that would be her gift to him. They broke the kiss to breath, then Nate spun around, behind Eleanor, and began to grope her subtle breasts though her dress, which made her give a little surprised cry. As he did so, Nate began to kiss her from her earlobe down her slender, lovely neck, giving a gentle bite which made her gasp. Nate slid the strap of her dress off her shoulders causing it to fall into a pile at her feet. Nate then picked her up bridal style and took her to the bed room. He laid Eleanor down gentle on top of the sheets as he removed her bra. Out of her low self-esteem, she moved her arms to cover her now naked breasts. Nate was sort of confused by this, and the look on her face was somewhat fearful.

"Are you okay Eleanor?" He asked.

"It's just-" She tried to say as she covered herself with a blanket, "I've always been told that I was… inadequate to other girls, when it comes to- features. I was called 'a flat chested nerd' by even my own mother."

"Your mother is a bitch anyways; besides, I love you for you, not your bra size."

It seemed to help a little; she let the blanket down and gave Nate a full view. Now, Nate was confused and pissed her mother would say she's flat chested, she was a larger B-cup or a smaller C-cup. Nate grabbed her hands, held them to the bed and lay on top of her. Eleanor received another kiss on the lips, followed by on the neck down between the valley of her breasts. Then he bit down gently, nipping each nipple, earning a quiet moan to pass Eleanor's lip. Then Nate circled each of the stiff, rosy buds with the tip of his tongue, making Eleanor moan. As he did this one hand slithered its way down her body and down the front of her white lace panties, and began to play with her clit. Eleanor moaned, grinding her hips with the speed of his fingers as he "pushed her button". When he began sliding his fingers along the slit of her entrance, Eleanor's face grew red as she got wetter, then Nate slid in a single digit and she nearly screamed in pleasure. After a few quick pumps, Nate withdrew his finger and removed her panties.

Eleanor's legs snapped shut again out of her low self-esteem. Nate managed to get her to uncross her legs, taking in a view of her entrance with a small tuft of hair at the top. Then, he began to use his tongue to penetrate her folds; Eleanor's mouth went wide with a silent scream as the pleasure coursed through her body. It wasn't long before the pleasure reached its climax and Eleanor's juices flowed over Nathaniel's lips. Nathaniel savored the taste before he swallowed. He was a little proud of himself; give the fact he had her panting and moaning, she came, and all he used was his tongue. He removed his pants, only to be surprised by Eleanor as she came back up and grabbed his hard on. She moved her hand up and down the shaft, stroking him slowly. Nathaniel was positively shocked when Eleanor's tongue licked along his length.

"Eleanor," He said out of shock, "What are-"

Before he could finish that statement, she raised one finger to his lips, before taking the head into her mouth. When she began to bob her head up and down his manhood, Nathaniel nearly fainted, partially from ecstasy the other part was from his innocent Eleanor, doing such a naughty thing. He stopped her, this was the "now or never" moment.

"Do you still want this Eleanor, if you want to stop now, I'll-" Before he could answer Eleanor captured his mouth once again. Nate had his answer.

Nate positioned himself at her entrance; he could feel the heat coming from her body. Slowly he pushed forward forcing his manhood into her tight cavern. He pulled himself back before pushing through her barrier. Eleanor uttered a whimper from the initial pain, she knew it would happen, but just knowing doesn't help any. Nathaniel waited for her to relax before pulling out and thrusting back in measured thrusts. He began to move faster, encouraged by Eleanor's pleasured sighs and moans. Prior to now, Nate had had no experience in anything sexual so to hear Eleanor's quiet moans of "yes" and "harder" or "faster" gave him confidence, causing him to take charge of the situation. Eleanor found it sexy that Nathaniel-who normally was kind and loving anyways- was just as passionate when he took charge. Eleanor wrapped her legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper into her core. Nathaniel's thrusts became wild and frantic, hitting that lovely area that would make any woman melt in bed. Eleanor bit her lip, trying not to cry out from pure bliss, it didn't help that her nails were dragging into his back, making him move even faster. Nathaniel dipped his head down and gently bit her neck. It was that last little bite that sent Eleanor over the edge.

"OH FUCK YES~~~~~~!" She cried.

Hearing her say that sent him over the edge, shooting his seed deep into her.

They both lay there panting. Eleanor rested her head on Nathaniel's chest, hearing the beat of his heart. Nathaniel budged her off, much to her distaste. He reached down and grabbed his pants from the floor and pulled out a little black box and kept it hidden from her.

"Eleanor," He began, "you know I love you, more than I've ever been able to love before."

"Where is this going Nathaniel?" She asked semi confused.

Nathaniel pulled out the box and opened it, displaying a gold ring with a flawless diamond in it. Eleanor's mouth stood agape.

"Will you marry me, Eleanor?" He asked.

It was silent for a moment, Eleanor leaned in close and captured his mouth with hers once again. She broke the kiss, and stared into his eyes. She smiled,

"Yes"

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little, rather long, holiday story of fights, love and smut. Remember to review, but above all enjoy this wonderful time of the year. My other stories will be updated soon, I hope.**


End file.
